


Still there, aren't you?

by TeamFortressFics



Series: UnderTale Pairings [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Frisk is a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFortressFics/pseuds/TeamFortressFics





	Still there, aren't you?

Frisk walked over and sat down on the ground and watched the sun set over the river. "Psst, Hey buddy" Frisk turned and seen Flowey sprouting from the earth, "Hey Flowey" startled by hearing his name Flowey looked up at Frisk and a tear pricked at the corner of his eye "F-Flowey whats wrong?" Frisk implied but to her avail Flowey responded "Thanks Frisk for y'know everything."


End file.
